A Child's Destiny
by D.J.P
Summary: Shannon has has lost his parents, but has everything else, including the chance to change the past. Chapter 2 Now Posted.
1. Prologue

Sakura Li (nee. Kinomoto): Sakura Avalon (26 Yrs)  
Syaoran Li: Li Showron (25 Yrs)  
Tomoyo Hiiragisawa (nee. Daidouji): Madison Taylor (25 Yrs)  
Eriol Hiiragisawa: Eli Moon (26 Yrs)

Please note, I do not own Cardcaptors/Cardcaptor Sakura. I'm only using the characters. The only character I own is the Character of Shannon Li.In the story, Li and Sakura are 26, have been married for almost 8 years and have a six year old boy.

A Child's Destiny.

Prologue

May 12th 2018.

A happy family picnic is enjoyed by a beautiful lady and handsome man.  
Their six year old son is running around the park, being chased by another beautiful lady.

As the couple watch their son being chased by his auntie without a care in the world, it seems like nothing can pierce the peaceful atmosphere of the park. But suddenly the tranquil environment was shattered by an ear-piecing scream.

The beautiful lady now lying flat on the ground in a pool of blood; and suddenly the once peaceful scene has become a nightmare. The man pulls out a sword and tries to strike one of the assailants but misses and is knocked to the ground. Sadly joining his poor wife.

The child, who was being restrained by his auntie, breaks from her grasp, run's forward screaming, picks up his father's sword and takes down the first assailant before he knows what's happening.

The second one spins around in surprise as his partner falls down, shock was clearly registered in his eyes, as he meets the same fate as his friend.

The child drops the sword and falls to the ground. The other lady comes up and hugs him close as he cries and looks towards nearby bushes.

Picking up the crying child, she takes one look at the scene before her, then turns and walks out of the park to call the police and to take young boy home. Looking down at the child, who somehow has managed to fall asleep in her arms, she just realized that her family will now have a hard time ahead.

Coming to terms with the lost of family members is hard enough as it is, but having to deal with a child who just watched his parents being killed, well that's another matter in itself. Signing to herself, she carried the sleeping child away, wondering what challenges tomorrow will bring.

* * *

Sad prologue I know. Future chapters will be better (hopefully). Comments are welcomed. 


	2. Chapter 1: Painful Revelations

Chapter 1: Painful Revelations

May 16th 2012

"Shannon, wake up" , Tomoyo softly whispered to the little boy who four days earlier had unfortunately witnessed his parents death.

"You know Tomoyo; you should either turn on his hearing aid or shake him awake" , Eriol Hiiragisawa watched his wife's attempt to wake the young boy up. Tomoyo was about to give him strange look but was interrupted by loud crying.

Eriol gave her a smile and replied "I'll see to her" and walked off to calm down their two year old daughter. Tomoyo gave her retreating husband a sweet smile and turned her attention back to the little boy. She reached down and a gently pressed a switch on a small device above Shannon's right ear. Gently shaking him, she smiled as he slowly started to wake up.

"Guess who is finally awake. Welcome back sleepy head". Shannon smiled at his auntie's comment, but suddenly started crying which surprised Tomoyo.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked him but he continued to cry.  
"He can't sense his parents". Eriol told her from the doorway.  
"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked him, over Shannon's crying.  
"He has a special connection to his parents, he can tell if they are around or if they are in pain and such", was the reply.

Meanwhile, Shannon had stopped his crying and was quietly whimpering into his pillow. Tomoyo sat down on the edge of the bed and wasn't at all surprised when he laid his head down in her lap. She smiled at this and started to twirl with his unruly hair which was so much like his fathers. She was so preoccupied with doing this that she didn't notice that Eriol had left the doorway. She was about to get up, but noticed that someone was standing in the doorway.

"Quite comfortable there Tomoyo?" the person asked.

Tomoyo just looked until she recognised the voice, apparently so did Shannon.

"Grandma!" he shouted and jumped up and run to her. Yelan reached down and picked up her grandson just like when he was little and held him close.

"I heard what happened. How is he doing?" she asked, nodding down to the little boy she was holding.

"He's not talking very much, are you Shannon?" Tomoyo said, getting up and walking over to them. He shook his head no, in response to the question. Yelan just smiled.

"Why don't you go and play, Shannon, Grandma and I need to talk", she asked. He hopped down out of his grandmother's arms and ran from the room.

"Woo! Slow down squirt!" Eriol told him, as he moved out of Shannon's way.

"I think he was using the Dash card." He told both Tomoyo and Yelan. All three cracked up with laughter, which died down very quickly.

"What about the Cards?" Yelan asked. Eriol just looked at her with a blank expression.

"The cards will become his, if he can prove that he is worthy of possessing them."

"If he can prove he's worthy?" she asked.

"He will have to choose six cards to be released. He will then have to capture and seal those cards." Eriol told her.

Tomoyo clapped her hands together. "That will mean that he'll be a cardcaptor."

Both Eriol and Yelan just looked at her.

"When will you make him do this?" she asked.

"Not at this moment in time. There is no hurry. We must let him get over the loss of his parents first, however long that will take." Eriol told both of them.

All three of them just looked out the window, watching Shannon just lying on the lawn, looking up at the sky.

His mind started wandering, images of the fun times he spent with his parents running through his mind, listening to his mother's retelling of her younger years, remembering her voice, soft and gentle, yet it didn't portray the power that she had. The times training with father, learning to control his magic, learning to fight, All that seem like a distant memory now. Happy thoughts turned to sadness over them, then finally to anger - anger at those responsible, anger at himself for not doing anything.

"Watcha doing?" His thoughts where disrupted by a familiar voice.

"Leave me alone Maddie" he replied, his mind still elsewhere.

Madison Hiiragisawa just smiled at her older cousin, the kinda smile only a two year old could muster.

"Play with me", she said, well more like demanded of her cousin.

His only response was to stare at her; little good it did but cause her only response was to do what she usually did to get him up: Jump on him.

"Okay, Maddie, you asked for it", was his response.

Madison giggled at this, for it was so typical of her cousin. She got off him and proceeded to run just shook his head at this.

"If I catch you, you know what will happen", he yelled after her and ran off after the distant laughter that followed his statement.

-  
This chapter had been sitting like this for quite a while, I thought about adding more, but decided to leave it as this.  
Hope the formatting is fine. This site is a pain sometimes in this area. Reviews are welcome. I'll try to get back into writing.  
I have the way I intend this story to go floating around in my head (along with lots of variations to how things might happen), just need to write them down.


End file.
